Indelible
by chocolafied
Summary: He doesn't know how she does it, but Diana always convinces the hitman that a visit back to the Burnwood Mansion is in order every now and then. This time however, he not as against it as he normally would have been.
1. Take Off

**Since the Hitman section needs more 47/Diana fluff,smut, FANFICTION IN GENERAL I wrote this little bit :) I have a headcannon that 47 would occasionally visit Diana and Victoria to check up on them after the events of Absolution. Call me crazy, but 47 has a conscience about some things~ I'm aiming for around three chapters with this thing, so the chapters may or may not get longer content-wise. Anyways, any feedback would be highly appreciated o n o!**

* * *

She would invite him over on occasion to the mansion when he wasn't busy fulfilling another contract for the agency, something that 47 was at first a bit curious about but it had grown into habit, just like his meetings with her discussing details of his next job. Diana seemed more welcoming and warmer than he remembered her behaving in the past; she would ask him how he was doing, if he enjoyed himself wherever he went on his last job, when he would be available for another visit at the Burnwood Mansion.

Over the past year or so, 47 realized he had found it odd that he didn't seem to mind as much as he used to; he caught himself looking forward to a break every now and then when Diana offered it to him. And the food her chef made beat most five-star restaurants, as well as the company; how could he say no? The answer was that; _he couldn't_ and that he may never stop so long as the invitation was sent to him in the gentle question she always posed to him.

He had just finished running some errands when his phone went off. 47 didn't have to look down to know it was her. The hitman merely hit the "call" button and put the phone to his ear. "Yes?"

"_47! I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time_," Diana greeted him casually over the phone. He stared at the road ahead but let his eyes soften up and his grip on the cell phone loosened considerably.

"I'm not busy right now if that's what you mean," he replied coolly. She chuckled lightly on the other end; he wasn't hard to read after working together as long as they have.

"_Excellent! I was hoping you wouldn't mind stopping by for a day or two? Victoria's been missing you a bit since your last visit a couple of months ago."_

47 glanced at the enormous teddy bear sitting and small gift bag with a local jewelry store logo on it next to him in the back seat of the cab before looking out the window to his right. "I have another job in France in a few days, Diana," he argued back half-heartily. He would've been half way to the United States had he not spotted the giant stuffed animal sitting in one of the shop windows. And knowing Victoria's fondness of teddy bears made it rather difficult for him to refuse strolling in and buying it. And then he saw the jewelry store across the street…

From her seat on one of the couches in the living room of her mansion, Diana stared into space and blinked with pointed eyes before looking down towards the phone by her ear. "47, that's not for another week!"

47 raised his eyebrows a bit when he heard her continue, "_Your target is supposed to be touching down in France on the 18th of June, not the 10th!_" He wasn't aware of his lips twitching at one corner of his mouth. After a bit of silence and the traffic light turning green, the hitman heard her speak up again, "_How have you been sleeping lately?_"

"Well enough," he replied. 47 blinked tiredly as the cab stopped in front of the airport. He moved efficiently as he fished out his wallet with one hand and then paid the cab driver before gabbing his things.

"_You sound tired_," Diana sighed lightly.

"I feel fine," he countered a bit rashly, now walking casually towards the ticket agent a few yards away with the plush animal under his arm with the bag and his suitcase in one hand with his phone in the other.

"_If you say so, 47,_" she sighed in annoyance but didn't push the subject. He set his things to his side and feigned a smile towards the desk clerk and asked for a ticket for Chicago. The exchange was brief and the hitman let the smile linger on his face a little longer than he should have as he picked up his belongings again and walked towards the gate for his flight.

47 waited for a bit before speaking up, "I'll be leaving on the next plane out in a few minutes. Is my car still at the airport?"

Diana was taken back a bit before she smiled warmly and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "It's been there the whole time, she replied. She leaned forward towards her laptop and clicked on the security footage for the agent's car. "Hasn't been touched at all."

47 gave a grunt of approval and a "thank you" to the flight attendant as his ticket was checked before proceeding through the gate. "I'll see you tomorrow night then," he walked slower now, waiting for her reply.

"Have a nice flight, 47. I'll see you when you get here," Diana smiled pleasantly as a flush colored her cheeks and she leaned back into the couch, now staring at the ceiling.

He hung up without a word, but she knew he was just as happy to catch a break as she was.


	2. Landing Back at the Nest

**And here's chapter 2 (finally)! Sorry for the delay, but I am once again without a laptop :/ so yeah...let me know what you guys think? :)**

* * *

Tomorrow night came later than the assassin thought it would; more or less around midnight was when the plane finally touched down in Chicago over five hours late. This is why 47 hate flying and much preferred driving to his destinations, that way he could be the only accountable reason for tardiness. One woman who sat next to him on the plane commented on the presents and asked if they were for his "wife and daughter" back home. 47 saw no harm amusing the woman's curiosity and told her he was a traveling business man and he was coming home for a few days to see his "wife and daughter".

He did not anticipate the woman's curiosity becoming more obnoxious with her asking how long he was "married" to Diana. 47 remembered feeling something possibly panic in his chest for a moment before he carried out his façade and replied, "Almost 20 years."

"Oh my!" The older woman exclaimed happily. "And how old is your daughter?"

"Fourteen," 47 replied. "She'll be turning fifteen in a month."

The older woman gave the hitman a cheeky smile and spoke up again, "You and your wife must have a good marriage."

47 felt that feeling in his chest again briefly as last year's events ran through his head, from Diana's body hitting the tiled floor to Victoria hugging him after he cut the ropes off of her. His lips curled upwards and his eyes softened as he turned to look at her. "We have a lot of trust."

Now looking back at that conversation as he drove up towards Diana's mansion, 47 must have been out of his mind. _Must be from lack of sleep_, he concluded. Yes, that made everything sounded much better. He glanced at the clock above the radio in his car: 1:05 AM. Wouldn't be a surprise if Diana and Victoria were asleep at this point. Maybe he could slip inside and crash on the living room couch. Even after sleeping on the plane he was still tired.

Security knew him as a regular visitor and didn't bother to let 47 pull up to the speaker to state his name and business like most other visitors had to. The hitman pulled up outside of the Burnwood mansion and looked out of the driver side window to see her silhouette blocking out the dim lights in back of her. He stared at her as he turned the ignition off and spotted the two wine glasses in her hands and the warm smile on her face that was barely recognizable even to his eyes.

47 got out of the car and trotted to the other side of the vehicle, slinging the teddy bear over his shoulder and grabbing the jewelry bag in the other hand and then closing the car door with his foot. He traveled on swift and accurate footsteps to the front stoop, where he was about to kick the door lightly with his foot when a lock unbolted and the door slowly swung open with Diana on the other side of the threshold. And the slim, black nightgown she was wearing definitely caught his eye.

"Good evening, 47," she greeted with a heartwarming smile.

The assassin blinked at her while adjusting the teddy bear in his arm so the stuffed animal now faced the younger woman. "I think you mean '_good morning_', Diana," he stated blandly. The British woman laughed at his grumpy attitude and took the overstuffed bear from the hitman's arm, wrapping both of her arms around the plush while studying its face.

Diana looked up again at 47 with a raised eyebrow and a small knowing smirk. "I take it this is for Victoria?"

The agent blinked his eyes at her again, face beginning to soften up the longer he was in the woman's presence. "Either that or it could be your newest addition to your security team," he replied cooly. The petite woman slapped the agent playfully on the arm and moved so 47 could finally come inside. He watched her eyes wanted to the jewelry bag in his other hand but she said nothing as she smiled up at him and lead him to the living room area.

"I'm glad you finally showed up," Diana spoke up again as she paused by the sofa table and handed 47 a wine glass containing what he usually drank, much to his satisfaction. He draped his suit jacket over the sleeping fourteen year old and undid the tie around his neck and pulled it off of him with his left hand before tossing it onto the couch's arm. After undoing the first two buttons of his shirt he took the glass from her hand gently with an easy look in his eye Diana seemed to notice more and more frequently.

"Thank you," he spoke calmly as he sat next to her on the couch. She put the teddy bear on the other couch and he watched as Victoria grabbed the plush animal and snuggled up with it. Diana huffed out a humerus sigh and then turned her attention back to her guest.

"Was the plane running late?" She asked.

47 gave a small nod as he took his first sip of the wine. "By about five hours," he replied promptly as he stared at the drink in his hand for a moment before setting it on top of the sofa table in front of them. "How's Victoria?"

"She's been doing better," Diana began after a sip of wine. "She's getting better at piano and I'm still homeschooling her."

47 nodded and leaned back on the couch, letting his arms drop in back of the sofa. He turned his attention back to Diana when she scooted herself closer to him and rested her head against the hitman's chest. She let out a comfortable sigh and looked up at 47. "She was planning on staying up all night to wait up for you."

He gave Diana a mellow smile and let his arm come up slowly to wrap around Diana's petite frame. "What happened that she couldn't stay up?"

Diana sighed. "Victoria usually crashes around the same time of night. She was able to fight off sleep for about two hours, but she lied down on her bed and was asleep within a good five minutes. I learned the hard way not to try and carry her upstairs," the woman added with a rye smile.

The hitman nodded and turned to look Victoria snuggled up with the teddy bear. "She likes the bear," he mused.

Diana laughed softly and sighed. "Yes, she does."

He looked down at her with a mellow look to his eye. Diana smiled up at him before turning to look at the jewelry bag in front of them on the sofa table. "Is that for me?" She asked in a hushed voice.

47 raised his eyebrows and the corner of his mouth twitched. "Go ahead and open it," he replied, nodding towards the bag.

Diana picked up the foreign bag with feeble fingers and sifted through the tissue paper to reveal a long and slender black box. She immediately recognized the brand on the box, as wold famous jewelry brand for the high class and the rich.

She turned her widened eyes to glance at the older man before turning back to examine the box. Her fingers gripped the lid of the box, acting as if it would break were any more pressure applied.

A pair of diamond earrings and a short chain with diamonds studding it refracted the light to give off a near-blinding beam when the box was first opened. Diana gaped quietly and laid her eyes back onto 47's relaxed face. The hitman slowly raised his eyebrows at Diana the longer she stared at him with wide doe-like eyes. "You don't like it?" He asked with a quiet voice.

The look on her face changed instantly; Diana narrowed her eyes skeptically and turned around to face the man. He didn't expect her to lean in and kiss him on the cheek, but she did. Her lips lingered there for what felt like an hour to the hitman, but he knew better than to believe such foolish thoughts as he looked at her when she withdrew from the kiss slowly, almost reluctantly.

"Thank you, 47," Diana sighed contently. He continued to study her curiously as she lifted her head back up to look at hi, adoringly again. For a moment he seemed to think that her smile lit up the entire room.

Much to his surprise, she kissed him again, this time on his jawline by his chin and mouth. 47 was beginning to feel that strange warmth in his chest that he was feeling more frequently the more times he visited Diana and Victoria, but it was more so with Diana than with anyone else. So he thought he would return the favor.

Diana pulled away again with the same painfully slow retreat that she had last time. The hitman turned to look down at her slowly, the arm that he had wrapped around her tightened as he eyed her carefully. 47 felt his heart throb more when her cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink.

He didn't know why, but he leaned in to kiss her temple. If felt like the right thing to do and he had an unusually strong impulse to do so. When he went to do so, Diana stopped him abruptly by yanking on the loose collar of his shirt and the next thing he knew her hot mouth was on his. The hitman's grip on the woman fluctuated from loose to tight again as she pulled him down on her, carelessly tossing the jewelry box onto the sofa table.

47 couldn't find it in him to resist Diana's advance on him; he only seemed to become addicted to her touch. And he only made her happier when he picked her up and started carrying her upstairs.


	3. Where the Heart Is

**Well, here's the last chapter! (I think...) I'm thinking about writing one more chapter, but I'm not entirely sure, so let me know what you think? :)**

* * *

Not surprisingly, 47 woke up before she did, as usual. He looked down at his chest to see Diana snuggled up to his side with a bare arm strung across his chest. His arm held her in place next to him. A glance towards the bay bedroom windows showed the sun slowly rising over the horizon and the twilight hours of the day were slowly folding to a close.

The hitman sighed softly and stared up at the ceiling. His fingers lightly skimmed Diana's skin as he traced lines up and down her back. 47's mind on the other hand couldn't help but keep replaying the events that occurred a few hours ago, between the careless stripping of clothes to the kissing to...everything else, he couldn't help but think of how out of character that was for him.

There was no going back at this point, or since they started this little affair, but since when were the lines blurred between coworkers and lovers?

How long was this brewing for?

Did Diana really have that effect on him?

She wasn't repulsed by his scars that were on his back and chest, the mutilated and malformed flesh from rapid healing and hasty first aid treat done on his part when he was against the clock. Her skin was the polar opposite; smooth and pure, with the exception of the one bullet wound done by his hand.

He also couldn't help but to dwell on how much smaller she was compared to his large frame. Her hands seemed to fit together with his nicely, despite the variety in shape and length.

47 tensed when he felt her begin to stir from sleep. He watched her intently as emerald green eyes were slowly opening and looking up at him a few seconds later. Diana smiled up at him and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss. "Morning, Darling."

She felt his lips twitch against hers as he raised an eyebrow sluggishly. "Darling?"

Diana nodded while laughing softly and cupping the other side of his face with her free hand. "That slipped out by accident," she fibbed.

He hummed, the tone crystal clear he knew she was lying. Diana was about to speak up again when 47 shut her up with another kiss, this time pushing her back onto the bed with a devious smirk on his face.

47 could now comfortably say at this point that he no longer cared what he or anyone else thought of about the matter; he was too preoccupied with other more important matters at hand to be worrying about breaking stupid Agency regulations. They've been breaking them for years, so why stop now?

* * *

Victoria woke up around nine o'clock, face rident when she saw the large teddy bear in her arms and signature suit jacket and tie of a certain hitman on the arm of the couch she was on. The fourteen year old hopped up and looked over the back of the couch to see Diana and 47 sitting at the dining table, sporting a set of matching bathrobes; both navy blue flannel. Steam rose off of the coffee from their mugs as they sat and chatted lightly with the bay windows letting in the morning sun.

"The fact that you dressed up as a scarecrow when taking on the Saints is...rather amusing!" Diana chuckled teasingly. "I didn't know you were one for festivities."

47 glanced up at her before shrugging his shoulders as he sipped his coffee. "It was not my shining hour. Let's leave it at that," he stressed on a slightly irked note.

The woman nodded in agreement, but nonetheless still smiled at him coyly. "I still find it refreshing that you explore others means of accessing targets rather than shooting at point blank," she gently praised with a lift of her coffee mug in his direction.

47 one again took a gander at Ms. Burnwood before nonchalantly replying, "Some targets require unconventional means of getting the job done. I wouldn't be the best at what I do if I couldn't adapt."

Diana eyed him a bit sorely at the statement. "It's nice to see that your ego is still intact, 47." She glanced up at him again from over her coffee cup as she took a sip and could have sworn that she saw him smirking.

"47!" She laughed and rushed over to greet the assassin.

"Hello, Victoria," the assassin opened his free side that wasn't holding his coffee and accepted the fourteen year old's tight hug with a rare smile on his face that could have been considered loving.

Diana smiled and leaned back in her chair, eyeballing the two until the girl excitedly pulls away and pulls up a chair in between the two of them. "So how was the trip?"

47 glanced at the teenager as moved the mug closer to his lips to sip his coffee. "Fair enough," he stared after finishing off his coffee. He looked back across the table towards Diana when he heard the woman chuckle softly at his statement.

She brushed off his stare and turned her attention towards Victoria. "So, do you like your new companion over there?" Diana asked while nodding towards the teddy bear's head that was peeking over the back of the couch.

Victoria nodded with a laugh. "Yeah, I love him!" She turned towards the hitman with a smile. "Thanks."

47 studied her for a moment before letting the words slip from his mouth, "You're welcome."

Diana smiled behind her coffee mug as she watched the way Victoria started bombarding the man with questions as to how he was doing for the past five to three to four months he'd been away.

She noticed that the look on his face was no longer contorted into harsh lines, but relaxed and actually showing more slivers of human emotion; his eyes only seemed to shine more often, despite their unusual hue.

And then 47 turned and smiled at her.


End file.
